Like Another Father
by Arwennicole
Summary: Please don't flame me, I have been working very hard on this story. I certainly don't have a good summery on it. So you'll just have to read and see. Read and Review please


Like another Father

By

Nicole

Haldir, son of Kalento, was practicing his sword fighting when Lady Galadriel came to him. She insisted for him to go for a ride with her and her cousin, Emiliaca. "Mankoi kyar lle mere nillo nna lelya?" He asked. (Why do you want me to go?) Galadriel gave Haldir the look that something might happen while they were riding and with that look, Haldir agreed to go with them.

As they rode, Haldir smiled at his best friend, Emiliaca, Queen of Mirkwood and wife of King Thranduil. The first day she came to LothLórien, she explained that she wanted her daughters, Serena, Ivy, and Emilia, to learn the ways of happiness and not being taught how to follow a schedule when they were children. However, the Mirkwood Queen didn't know that she was with child until two weeks after she arrived at LothLorien. Now she has been in LothLórien for eleven months and has been able to relax, even though she missed her husband dearly. Haldir felt Emiliaca grasp his hand and he grasped hers in return. However, on the way back, Haldir felt Emiliaca's hand squeeze his very tight. He looked to his side and saw the look of pain on her face. "Emiliaca, mani naa ta?" He asked. (Emiliaca, what is it?) Emiliaca looked at Haldir in pain. Then she looked to her other side to look at Galadriel. "Galadriel, nya nen terhatelye," she said with pain in her voice. (Galadriel, my water broke.) Galadriel looked at Haldir then they got her off the horse. "Lye maure nna tulta Celeborn," Haldir said. (We need to send for Celeborn.) Galadriel shook her head. "U, ye na u luume," she said. (No, there is no time.) Haldir wanted to argue with Galadriel, but Emiliaca needed their help. The words of sending for Celeborn kicked Haldir, he knew that Celeborn wouldn't do a thing since Emiliaca married Thranduil. He hated to see what Celeborn was doing to his own second cousins because of their father. They don't have a choice, of which their father was, but Haldir didn't care about it at that moment, his thoughts were on helping Emiliaca.

When the moon came up, a very tired but grateful Haldir was holding the heir to the Mirkwood Throne. Haldir then took his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped the infant up. He placed the infant into Emiliaca's hands and looked at Galadriel with a tired smile. Galadriel returned the gesture, for she was too exhausted from the long hours of trying to help Emiliaca. "Mani uva lle esse ero, arwenamin?" He asked. (What will you name him, my lady?) Emiliaca looked at her son before looking back at Haldir with a gentle smile. "Lle esse ero," she said. (You name him.) She placed the child into Haldir's arms once again with a smile. "Nillo?" He asked. (Me?) Emiliaca nodded and leaned against Galadriel for support. Haldir stared down at the heir to the Mirkwood Throne when a name came into mind. "Legolas," he said. Emiliaca's smile brightened up on her face. "Legolas, i hildi nna i Mirkwood mahalma," Haldir said with a smile. (Legolas, the heir to the Mirkwood throne.) Haldir helped Emiliaca onto her horse and once he got onto his horse, he watched Galadriel place the infant into Emiliaca's arms once again. Happiness filled Haldir's heart, a feeling he didn't feel for years since his parents died.

Once they arrived back at LothLórien, Haldir helped Emiliaca from her horse and they looked up when Celeborn stood there with an angry look on his face. "Manke nae lle?" He demanded. (Where were you?) Galadriel stepped forward and explained about the birth of Legolas, son of Thranduil. Celeborn walked over and just stared at the infant in Emiliaca's arms. He sneered at the child and walked away. Emiliaca sighed as she watched her cousin's husband walk away. Haldir walked over and wrapped an arm around Emiliaca's waist. "Kyar un lav Celeborn's yarra certa en alasse," Haldir said. (Do not let Celeborn's growl ruin this merriment.) Emiliaca let out a giggle at Haldir's words of 'Celeborn's growl' in their language. She nodded and then Haldir helped her upstairs to her room.

As the months passed, Haldir came by everyday to see the Prince of Mirkwood. Emiliaca always walked over and placed Legolas into Haldir's arms. Every time he took the child into his arms, he felt happiness in his heart. Legolas was like a son to him. While Emiliaca was busy with things with Galadriel, Haldir was in the room with Legolas. Haldir was even becoming closer to Emiliaca than ever before. One day, Haldir was playing with Legolas like he normally did after his training when Emiliaca came in. "He needs to learn how to walk," she said. She picked Legolas up and held him by the hands as she began to teach him how to walk. Haldir crouched down and smiled as Legolas tried to walk. The first time, Legolas took only one step and then fell right back down. Legolas tried three times and then by the fourth time, he started to whimper. Haldir picked him up and looked at Emiliaca. "We'll try again tomorrow," he said. Emiliaca nodded and smiled at Haldir. "He has grown attached to you, Haldir," she said. Haldir smiled and placed Legolas into his cradle. Legolas fell asleep once Haldir placed him in the cradle and Haldir bowed to Emiliaca before leaving. Emiliaca sighed as she watched Kalento's oldest son leave the room. Then she fell asleep with a smile on her face after putting her daughters into bed.

*Two Months Later*

Legolas was a slow learner at how to walk and when he finally did, it was an accident. Emiliaca just placed him on the floor to get something for Ivy when Haldir noticed the child walking over to him with his arms out. "Emiliaca, en! Legolas na vanta," he said. (Emiliaca, look! Legolas is walking.) He picked the boy up and smiled at Emiliaca with a smile. Emiliaca walked over and kissed the top of Legolas's head then hugged Haldir with a grateful smile on her face.

*Four Years Later*

Haldir was sitting in a chair, reading, when he looked up and saw that Legolas wasn't playing with the miniature sized bow. "Legolas?" He asked. He then let out a sigh of relief as four-year-old Legolas climbed into his lap. "Ada," he said. (Daddy.) Legolas has been calling Haldir that since the day he learned how to talk, and since Thranduil hasn't been around since the day Emiliaca left for LothLórien, she allowed the boy to call Haldir 'Ada'. Haldir felt weird calling a boy that wasn't his son 'his son'. Haldir smiled and held Legolas close as the boy fell asleep in his arms. Emiliaca came into the room after putting the girls into bed and smiled to see Haldir holding a sleeping Legolas again. When she asked if he was any trouble, Haldir just shook his head with a smile. Then instead of sleeping in his old room, he went slept in the bed next to Emiliaca's, just so Legolas felt like he had both parents and not just his mother. They kept Thranduil a secret since the King of Mirkwood never took the time to come and visit his son. So Haldir gladly took Legolas in as his own son. "Quel lómë, Haldir," Emiliaca whispered. (Good night, Haldir.) Haldir smiled as he went onto his side. "Quel lómë, Emiliaca," he whispered back. (Good night, Emiliaca.) Then he fell asleep.

*Three Years Later*

Emiliaca, Haldir, and Legolas were in the forest of LothLórien when Haldir heard a twig crack. They turned around and saw orcs standing there. "Where is the elven Prince of Mirkwood?" The leader asked. Haldir watched as Emiliaca held onto Legolas's hand. "We have him, but you can't. What do you want with Legolas?" Haldir demanded.

"We have orders to kill the child," the orc replied.

Emiliaca held onto Legolas then she stood in front of her son and her cousin's friend. "I won't allow you to kill my son. Please don't kill him, I beg you not to. Take my life instead," Emiliaca said.

"EMILIACA, NO!" Haldir yelled.

An orc pointed his spear at Haldir before the archer could get any closer. Haldir watched as Emiliaca stood there, sacrificing her life. Emiliaca then fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. "I beg you not to kill my only son. I'll let you kill me in his place. Don't kill my son," she begged. The orc looked at the archer and the young boy before looking back down at Emiliaca. "MAMA!" Legolas yelled.

"Keep those two surrounded," the orc ordered.

Emiliaca felt pain shoot through her head as another orc grabbed her hair and yanked her head back slightly so she wouldn't move. Then the orc came forward and held an arrow to her heart. Legolas watched in horror as the orc pointed his arrow to Emiliaca's heart. "One shot of this and you'll be dead. On the tip of this arrow is orc poison. No one can save you once this arrow pierces your skin," the orc said. Haldir went to grab his weapons when an orc grabbed them already. "If you try to go through us, we'll kill you too," the orc said. Haldir couldn't do anything, he just picked Legolas up and watched as the orc pulled the arrow back and let it go. Emiliaca closed her eyes and heard the arrow being released and the arrow piercing her heart. Emiliaca let out a scream of pain as the arrow pierced her heart. "MAMA!" Legolas yelled again. The orc looked at the boy and sneered. "We killed the Queen of Mirkwood, and as long as she's dead, our job here is done," the orc said. The orcs left and Haldir ran over to Emiliaca. He placed her head into his lap and felt her grasp onto his hand. "Haldir, take care of Legolas and his sisters for me. He has to go to Mirkwood when he's 100. Please train him to be ready. Don't tell him until a year before he comes. Don't let him find out," she begged. Haldir nodded with tears in his own eyes. There was nothing they could do to save the Elven Queen of Mirkwood. Legolas looked at his mother and a tear fell from his eye when he saw that his mother's eyes were blank. He knew that his mother as dead. "Mama," he said with a sob. Haldir watched as Legolas took the arrow that slain his mother and broke it in half. "I'm going to kill them; I'm going to kill them all. They're all going to die one day. I'll be a mighty warrior and I'll kill every last orc that killed my mama," Legolas said in anger. Haldir grabbed the boy and then they took Emiliaca back to LothLórien to be buried.

That afternoon, after Emiliaca's funeral, King Thranduil stepped forward. Galadriel and Celeborn stood side by side wearing their funeral attire still. Thranduil was also wearing his funeral attire, but determination was in his eyes. "Ni kalim tul ten nya yondo," Thranduil said. (I have come for my son.) Galadriel stepped forward with tears in her eyes. Of course, she was still in grief because of her cousin's death. "Lle uva un kalim ero," she said. (You shall not have him.) Thranduil looked at Celeborn only to see that he has agreed with is wife. Haldir came forward in his own funeral attire. "Legolas, Thranduillion, uva ermin sina sse LothLórien mennai i lómë o erwar randa nosta," Haldir said. (Legolas, son of Thranduil, shall remain here in LothLórien until the night of his 100th birthday.) Anger filled Thranduil's heart as he stared at his late wife's cousin. "Legolas na nya yondo ar ni uva kalim i vanima nna tukin ero mar," Thranduil said. (Legolas is my son and I have the right to bring him home.) Galadriel stepped forward and placed a hand on Thranduil's shoulder. "If you remove Legolas from LothLórien before he turns 100, you will receive punishment for kidnapping. This is Legolas's home until he is ready to go. Legolas doesn't know who you are or what you are. He believes that Haldir, son of Kalento, is his father. He will be allowed to keep on believing that until he turns 99, then Haldir will tell Legolas that he is _your _son," Galadriel said. Thranduil looked at Haldir and saw that the elven archer stood there with a determined look on his face, a look that told Thranduil that Legolas will stay in LothLórien. Galadriel then stepped back with anger in her eyes when she read his mind only to find that he was cursing her very name. "Tenna san, namaarie, Thranduil," she said. (Until then, farewell, Thranduil.) Thranduil left with anger in his eyes and he looked down at the forest of LothLórien and saw Haldir holding a now sleeping Legolas. On the boy's cheeks were tears. Around Haldir was Legolas's sisters, Serena, Ivy, and Emilia. Serena and Ivy had blonde hair and blue eyes while Emilia had brown hair and green eyes. Back in their family tree, their great-grandfather was a Rivendell elf. Thranduil lowered his head as he left his children in LothLórien.

*Two Months Later*

"MAMA, MAMA!" Legolas called. Haldir lit a candle and knelt down next to Legolas's bed. "Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, koiva amu," Haldir said. (Legolas, Legolas, Legolas, wake up.) Legolas gasped as he woke up. "MAMA!" Legolas yelled again. Haldir grasped Legolas's hand. "Legolas, enta na ilya vanima, enta nae aoloore," Haldir said. (Legolas, it is all right, it was a dream.) Legolas threw his arms around Haldir's neck with a sob. "I miss mama, papa, I miss her," Legolas sobbed. Haldir held Legolas close as the boy cried and sighed. "Enta na ilya vanima," he whispered. (It is all right.) Then Legolas cried himself to sleep again that night and Haldir placed the boy back into his bed and wrapped the blanket around him. "Mara lómë, Legolas," he whispered. (Good night, Legolas.) Then he left the room.

*Two Years Later*

Legolas was sitting on his horse when Haldir rode over to him. "You are a great rider, Legolas. Let's see how great you can be when I train you to fight with a sword," Haldir said.

"Aw, Ada, do we have to?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, yondo, we have to," Haldir replied.

"Oh, oh okay," Legolas said.

Haldir smiled and got off his horse. Haldir began to train Legolas how to fight with a sword. "Now, when I attack you in the stomach, you're going to either hold your sword in front of you or jump back. You pick," Haldir said. He came at Legolas with his sword and watched as the nine-year-old elf prince jumped out of the way. "Great, now let's see your block," Haldir said. After a few blocks and attacks, Haldir heard something. "Mani naa ta, ada?" Legolas asked. (What is it, daddy?) Haldir looked over at Legolas. "LEGOLAS, GET OUT OF HERE! GO TO GALADRIEL AND GET HELP!" Haldir yelled. Legolas saw orcs jumping from trees. Haldir jumped onto his horse and looked at Legolas. "SII!" He yelled. (NOW!) Legolas took off back towards Galadriel to get help. Haldir held up his sword and began to fight off the orcs.

Legolas reached the throne room and looked at all the steps he had to climb. The only way up was to get his horse to climb up there. "NORO LIM, PHILIN, NORO LIM!" Legolas ordered. (RUN FAST, PHILIN, RUN FAST!) The horse took off up the stairs and once he came into the throne room, Celeborn stood before him. "What makes you think you can ride a horse into the throne room?" Celeborn asked. Legolas bowed to one knee in front of his second cousin. "Heruamin, avanta nillo, ye ier sankossie sse LothLórien. Haldir, yondo o Kalento, nya atar, na mahta te er," Legolas said. (My lord, forgive me, there are orcs in LothLórien. Haldir, son of Kalento, my father, is fighting them alone.) Celeborn stared at his wife's second cousin. "Sut lil?" He asked. (How many?) Legolas looked at Celeborn in fear. "Ya atta ratse," Legolas replied. (Over two dozen.) Celeborn looked at some soldiers. "You there, round up some men, Haldir, son of Kalento, is fighting over two dozen orcs on his own. Go help him," Celeborn ordered.

"Ume, heruamin," the soldier said. (Yes, my lord.)

Then they rode out to help Haldir. Legolas went to go after then when he felt a gentle hand grab his arm. He looked up and saw Galadriel standing there. "Ada uva na ilya vanima, Legolas," she said. (Daddy will be all right, Legolas.) Legolas felt fear build in his chest, he wanted to help the soldiers defeat the orcs to save Haldir, but Galadriel wasn't going to let him do so.

Hours passed and Legolas was waiting with Galadriel in her chambers. When nightfall came, the door opened and Haldir, son of Kalento, stood there. "ADA!" Legolas exclaimed. He ran over and hugged Haldir. Haldir hugged Legolas back and looked at Galadriel. "Diola lle," he said. (Thank you.) Galadriel nodded with a smile.

*Seven Years Later*

Legolas was fighting Haldir once again with their swords. When Haldir went for Legolas's stomach, Legolas jumped and did a flip over Haldir's head and landed behind him. Haldir turned around and smiled at Legolas. "Very good, Legolas," Haldir said. Legolas bowed to Haldir with a smile. Haldir sighed when he saw that Legolas was growing up looking much like his father. Just then, Rùmil, Haldir's middle brother, rode over to them. "Legolas, ni kalim acerta arne lle seler, Serena," Rùmil said. (Legolas, I have a letter from your sister, Serena.) Legolas took the letter and read it over. Haldir saw a smile spread across his face as he read the letter. He looked at Haldir with a smile. "Serena na tece seldo," Legolas said. (Serena is with child.) Haldir smiled and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "That's wonderful news," Haldir said. Serena married Elrond's son, Elrohir, two years ago and she was twenty-five when Legolas got the letter. Legolas read the letter over and over again. Happiness filled his heart when he realized that his eldest sister was going to have a baby. Haldir then watched as Legolas rode back to his chambers to write to his sister, telling her that he was going to be there as soon as he could. Haldir sighed when he realized that in eighty-three years, he was going to have to tell Legolas about Thranduil. However, he didn't want to think about that at the moment, he was going to travel with Legolas to Rivendell.

When the day came, as Legolas and Haldir traveled to Rivendell, Haldir again heard something. "Mani naa ta, atar?" Legolas asked. (What is if, father?) Haldir looked at Legolas. "You go ahead, Legolas, I'll be right with you," Haldir replied. Legolas watched as Haldir went off into the forest and Legolas kept on riding towards Rivendell.

"Thranduil, mani naa lle umien sina?" Haldir demanded. (Thranduil, what are you doing here?) Thranduil sighed as he sat on his horse. "Ni tulieelle nna yeeta nya yondo," Thranduil replied. (I came to look at my son.) Haldir sighed when he saw that the elven King wasn't going to stop following them until he took a look at Legolas. "Ni uva lav lle nna yeeta Legolas, ar taare lle lelya aldamo nna Mirkwood mennai Legolas na randa," Haldir said. (I will allow you to look at Legolas, and then you go back to Mirkwood until Legolas is 100.) Thranduil nodded and watched as Haldir rode over to Legolas. "Yondo, lye uva seere sina ava i lómë," Haldir said. (Son, we will rest here for the night.) Legolas nodded and got off his horse. Haldir left Legolas alone for a bit and went back into the forest to get Thranduil. He motioned for the elven king to step closer and Thranduil looked at Legolas. Haldir looked at Thranduil with a smile. Legolas was petting the side of Philin's neck with a smile. Thranduil listened to Legolas sing an elvish song that Emiliaca used to sing. "Ni kalim nna quetie nna ero," Thranduil said. (I have to talk to him.) Haldir grabbed Thranduil's wrist. "Lle uva un quetie nna ero, an uva un ist lle," Haldir said. (You will not talk to him; he will not know you.) Thranduil sighed and then stood up. He left them alone without saying another word.

When they arrived at Rivendell, Legolas immediately went upstairs to Serena's room. As soon as he entered the room, he saw his eldest sister lying in bed with a hand on her slightly swollen stomach. "Serena," he said. Serena smiled and with the help of a maiden, she sat up and gestured Legolas to come forward. Legolas walked over, fell to his knees in front of her, and hugged her. "Ni nae ten lya varna," she said. (I was worried about your safety.) Legolas let his sister go and smiled at her. "Amin ilya vanima," he said. (I am all right.) He placed a hand on his sister's stomach with a smile. Serena smiled at her brother and placed a hand over his. Out all three sisters, Serena was the one sister that was close to Legolas. "I have missed you, Legolas," she said. Legolas sighed and looked at Serena. "I have missed you too," he said. Haldir stood in the middle of the doorway, watching as Legolas and Serena had their conversation. Legolas got up from his knees and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ire will i lapse tul?" He asked. (When will the baby come?) Serena couldn't help but laugh and looked at Haldir. "He sure hasn't changed, has he? Father, what have you done to my brother?" She asked. Haldir chuckled and kissed the top of Serena's head. Haldir knew that Thranduil was never going to forgive him for walking _his_ eldest daughter down the aisle when she married Elrohir. Haldir had no choice; the whole family had to pretend for Legolas that Haldir was their father. Haldir sighed as Legolas left the room to go visit Arwen, his sister-in-law and best friend. "An na en ve atar," she whispered. (He is looking like father.) Haldir nodded and Serena saw the look on his face. "Lle uva kalim aseldo minë aure," she said. (You will have a child some day.) Haldir got up and walked over to the window to look at Rivendell. He then turned to look at Serena when she screamed in pain. "Serena, mani naa ta?" He asked. (Serena, what is it?)

"Haldir, lelya hir Elrond. Nya lapse na tuula," she said. (Haldir, go find Elrond. My baby is coming.)

Haldir rushed out of the room to get Elrond while Serena held onto her husband's hand. Legolas came in with fear in his eyes. "Serena, i lapse na arinya," Legolas said. (Serena, the baby is early.) Serena nodded and let out another scream. "Legolas, i maure lle," Serena said. (Legolas, I need you.) Legolas walked over and Serena grasped his hand. "Stay with me when Elrohir is forced to leave. Please stay with me," she begged. Legolas looked at Elrohir and nodded to hi sister. "Ni uva na sina," he said. (I will be here.) When Elrond came in, Elrohir was forced to leave the room, but Legolas stayed with his sister.

Legolas held onto his sister's hand with fear in his eyes. Then he supported Serena when his nephew was born. Legolas smiled at Serena and watched as Elrohir walked into the room to admire his son. Serena held the boy and looked at her husband and brother. "Legolas, you have witnessed the birth of your nephew, and back sixteen years ago, atar witnessed your birth in the woods of LothLórien," Serena said. Legolas looked at Haldir with a quizzical look. Haldir nodded with a smile. "Your mother, Galadriel, and I went out for a ride in the woods of LothLórien and your mother went into labor when we were on our way back. I was there when you were born," Haldir said. A laugh in the middle of the doorway made the them look up to see Lady Galadriel standing there. "My dear, Haldir, you were the one that delivered Legolas into this world. While I was comforting his mother," Galadriel said. Haldir blushed at the memory of delivering Legolas. "Father never told me that," Legolas said. Haldir chuckled and placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "You never asked," Haldir said. Legolas smiled and then Legolas looked a Serena. "Mani ier lle vanne esse ero?" He asked. (What are you going to name him?)

"And if you tell me to name him, forget it. I already had to name Legolas when he was born," Haldir said.

Serena laughed and looked at her son. "Ni uva esse ero, Thranduil," she replied. (I will name him, Thranduil.) Haldir's heart stopped at the name. Serena's eyes widened slightly once the name left her lips. She then remembered that her brother was standing right next to her when she said the name. "Mankoi Thranduil?" He asked. (Why Thranduil?) Serena looked at her brother and hid the nervousness she held when she tried to make up a lie. "Ni esse ero Thranduil, car ni melan en esse," she replied. (I named him Thranduil, because I like that name.) Legolas nodded and Haldir let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

That night, Haldir was standing out on the balcony of his room when he heard Galadriel walk in. "Haldir, mani naa ta?" She asked. (Haldir, what is it?) Haldir sighed and looked at Galadriel. "Ni kyar un merne nna nyar Legolas is Thranduil," he said. (I do not want to tell Legolas about Thranduil.) Galadriel sighed and knew that Haldir grew attached to the boy and looked at him. "Legolas na un lya yondo, Haldir. An na Thranduil's yondo," she said. (Legolas is not your son. He is Thranduil's son.)

"Ni ist, nan Legolas na melan nya yondo," he said. (I know, but Legolas is like my son.)

Galadriel nodded and then left Haldir alone after awhile.

*Eighty-Three Years Later*

Haldir stood on the balcony looking at Legolas as he talked with Arwen. He took a deep breath and knew that the time came for him to tell Legolas about his real father. He walked out of his room and went down to the gardens. "Legolas, ni maure nna quetie nna lle," he said. (Legolas, I need to talk to you.) Legolas stood up and went over to Haldir. "Come with me, I have to show you something," Haldir said. Legolas followed Haldir over to a room.

When Haldir opened the doors, all over the room was paintings and weapons of different kinds of elven princes, kings, or warriors. Haldir grasped Legolas's shoulder and led him over to a painting of Thranduil. "Legolas, amin un lya atar. An na," he said. (I am not your father. He is.) Legolas looked at the painting and then at Haldir again. "Ya naa tanya?" He asked. (Who is this?) Haldir sighed and pushed back tears as he told his foster son about his true father. "An na Thranduil," he replied. (He is Thranduil.) Legolas didn't want to believe what Haldir was telling him, but then everything made since. The reason why Haldir felt uneasy when someone would mention the name Thranduil. He looked at Haldir with anger in his eyes. "Lle cait nna nillo," he said. (You lied to me.) Haldir nodded and looked at Legolas. "Lya amil faare enta en wande. Galadriel faare enta en wande. Ni faare enta wande," Haldir said. (Your mother wanted it that way. Galadriel wanted it that way. I wanted it that way.) Legolas stepped back when Haldir went to put a comforting hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Kela," Legolas said. (Go away.) Haldir saw the anger and sadness in Legolas's eyes. He sighed and turned to leave. Legolas stood in front of the painting with sadness in his eyes. The King in the painting was his father. Galadriel walked in and saw the sadness in Legolas's eyes. "Mankoi lle uma tanya? Mankoi lle cait nna nillo?" Legolas asked. (Why did you do that? Why did you lie to me?) Galadriel sighed and sat down. "Ham sina, Legolas, ni uva nyar lle i anda i naikelea is lya vanwië," she said. (Sit here, Legolas, I will tell you the long and painful story about your past.) Legolas sat down and Galadriel told Legolas everything from the time when he was born to the day they had to keep Thranduil a secret. Legolas sat there stunned at her words. "Haldir wanted you to be safe, so he took you in as his son from the day you were born. Haldir has grown to love you as a son. When he walked out of here with sadness in his heart, I knew that right then that you had hurt Haldir. Haldir raised you and wanted you to be safe until Thranduil came to get you. Didn't you see it Legolas? From the day he rescued you from those orcs?" Galadriel asked. Legolas remembered the time that Haldir rescued him when orcs invaded LothLórien. "Haldir would give up his life for you as long as you are safe," she said. Legolas sighed sadly and stood up. "I have to go apologize to my father," he said. Galadriel watched as he left the room and down towards the gardens.

Haldir was sitting in the gardens and sighed at the memory of keeping the secret from Legolas. "Atar," Legolas said. Haldir turned and looked at Legolas. "Amin un lya atar, lle ist en," he said. (I'm not your father, you know that.) Legolas sat next to Haldir with a smile. "Uume, lle ier. Thranduil nai kalim onna nillo. Lle omo nillo, in kar lle nya atar," Legolas said. (Yes, you are. Thranduil may have created me. You raised me, that makes you my father.) Haldir smiled and hugged Legolas. "I'm going to miss you when you leave," Haldir said. Legolas sighed sadly at the thought of leaving fair LothLórien to go to a place he never knew.

*The Night of Legolas's 100 Birthday*

Haldir stood next to Legolas like he normally did when they waited for people to come into LothLórien. Once Thranduil came, Legolas stood firm when he walked over to him. "A! Nya yondo, i tella luume ni kildo lle, lle arne nna na otso," Thranduil said. (Ah! My son, the last time I saw you, you had to be seven.) Legolas didn't answer Thranduil he just looked at Haldir then to Galadriel. "Lye ier na vanne," Thranduil said. (We should be going.) Legolas stood in front of Galadriel and then hugged her tight. "Ni kyar un merne nna lelya ar kalim nna auta linda LothLórien," Legolas said. (I do not want to go and have to leave fair LothLórien.) Galadriel let Legolas go and looked at the boy. In the eyes of a mortal, Legolas looked like he was only sixteen. Galadriel placed a hand on Legolas's cheek and gave him a gentle smile. "You will become Prince of Mirkwood and the people will give you the respect you deserve," she said.

"I don't care, I want to stay here, and I don't want to go with this person that you just told me a year ago that he's my father. He didn't bother to see me when I was little, why should I go with him now?" He asked.

Galadriel knew that this will a very hard parting and looked at Thranduil. "Give us a minute," she said. Galadriel then removed a pendant of LothLórien and placed it around Legolas's neck. "En ie nna lya amil," she said. (This belonged to your mother.) Legolas then looked at Galadriel with sad eyes. "Uva ni oi cen lle ata?" He asked. (Will I ever see you again?) Haldir and Galadriel smiled at Legolas and Haldir placed a hand on Legolas's shoulder. "Mani na lya indon nyar lle?" He asked. (What is your heart telling you?) Legolas smiled and held back his sad tears. "Uume, ni intya," Legolas replied. (Yes, I guess.) Galadriel then took Legolas's hand in hers. "En lanat uva," she said. (Then we shall.) Legolas then hugged Galadriel again and then he stood in front of Haldir. "Ier ni yello lle atar liiva Haldir?" He asked. (Should I call you father of Haldir?) Haldir smiled and pulled Legolas into a fatherly hug. "Lle nai yello nillo atar ar Haldir, detholalle," he said. (You can call me father and Haldir, your choice.) Legolas hugged Haldir back and then he walked over to his horse and climbed on. "Namaarie," Legolas said sadly. (Farewell.) Then they rode off. Galadriel looked over at Haldir and saw a look in his eyes she hasn't seen since the day Legolas was born. Haldir's heart was hardened once again. Haldir turned and walked away to go back to his training to become a Master Archer like his father was.

*During the War of the Ring*

The Fellowship retreated to LothLórien. Legolas looked around the home he hasn't seen since he was 100. Legolas then pointed his arrow at a LothLórien when the archers aimed their arrows at them. Legolas then heard a familiar voice. "Come with me," Haldir ordered. Legolas found himself on a platform in the trees and Rùmil and Orophin pushed Legolas in front of Haldir. Legolas's eyes widened when he saw his foster father. "Atar?" He asked. (Father?) Haldir's eyes widened too when he looked at Legolas. Aragorn looked at his friend with confusion in his eyes. "Father?" Aragorn asked. The Fellowship looked at the two elves before them. Haldir couldn't believe that the elf before him was his foster son, the boy he raised from a baby. "Lle kalim alaalan na nna atereva cundu," Haldir said. (You have grown in to a fine prince.) Legolas smiled and then the two of them shared a hug, a hug of a foster father and foster son long parted. Aragorn then gave Legolas a quizzical look when the two of them finally let go. Legolas then looked at Aragorn. "Atar, nya sermo ar ni ier na maure o lya tua," Legolas said. (Father, my friends and I are in need of your help.) Haldir sighed sadly and looked at Legolas. "Legolas, amin un lav nna tukin lle tenen Heri Galadriel. Lle tukin ur uluk tece lle," Haldir said. (Legolas, I'm not allowed to bring you before Lady Galadriel. You bring great evil with you.) Legolas's eyes widened at Haldir's words. "Galadriel na kirma o nya nosse," he said. (Galadriel is part of my kin.) Haldir watched as Legolas was about to go see Galadriel when Rùmil and Orophin stood before him. "We have orders from Lord Celeborn to not let you pass," Haldir said. Legolas turned around and looked at Haldir. "We need her help," Legolas said. The Fellowship went to sit down while Legolas and Haldir argued back and forth. Aragorn sat somewhere near the conversation, listening closely. "Father, what has happened to you? You're not the elf archer I remember from a boy," Legolas said. Haldir turned to look at Legolas. "I have told you once I have told you a thousand times, Legolas, I am not your father," Haldir said. Legolas knew that he wasn't, but in his heart, Haldir was his father. "You are my father, you took care of me from the moment I was born. You taught me everything I know. You taught me to ride, fight with a sword, and archery. That makes you my father in heart, not by blood, I know, but in heart you are," Legolas said. Then he saw the difference in Haldir's eyes, they were cold and empty, not warm and welcoming like they used to be. "Since when did you take orders from Celeborn? Since when did you listen to him?" Legolas asked.

"Since I became Master Archer of LothLórien," Haldir replied.

Haldir began to walk away with his brothers when Legolas stood there, hurt and angry. "Lle ier vanima, lle ier un nya atar. I atar ni ist tua nillo vaa i aica luume. Amin hiraetha," Legolas said. (You are right, you are not my father. The father I knew helped me through the terrible times. I'm sorry.) Legolas then turned and walked away. Haldir stood there with guilt in his eyes. The memories of taking care of Legolas came back into his mind. The thought of not helping his foster son and his friends bothered him so. He was going to disobey his Lord and bring them to Lady Galadriel for help. He walked over to the Fellowship. "You will follow me," he said. Legolas followed them, but he was walking in the back. Aragorn was still quite confused on why Legolas kept calling Haldir 'Father', Thranduil was his father, at least that was what he was told. Then they reached the realm of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

Once they stood on a platform once again, Legolas heard Galadriel's powerful voice go into his mind. "_Welcome back to LothLórien, Legolas, son of Thranduil. I have overheard your conversation with Haldir, son of Kalento, and believe me, it hurts him just as much to face the fact that you are not his son. However, he does have a son of his own, Ligus. Haldir married long after you were gone. His son just turned ten and his wife passed away during the time his son was born. Haldir isn't the same, I believe you have noticed that as well. Hopefully, you'll understand that Haldir's life has changed a lot since the day you left with your **real **father_," she said. Legolas looked at Galadriel and nodded to her.

While Legolas slept that night in fair LothLórien, he didn't know that Celeborn was yelling at Haldir for brining them here. "Haldir, I thought I ordered you not to bring them here," Celeborn said. Haldir stood there. "You did, my lord, but the Fellowship needed your lady's help. That is the only reason why I brought them here," Haldir said.

"You're lying to me, I can see it in your eyes. You brought them here, because you wanted to spend more time with Legolas again. Don't you make the mistake of thinking that Legolas is your son. He isn't your son, Haldir, Legolas is Thranduil's son. The only reason why he came here is because his mother wanted the children to live happy lives in LothLórien. Your time is up to be Legolas's father. You have your own son to think about. Ligus is your son, Haldir, I believe that you should just let Legolas be. He's not your son and he'll never be your son," Celeborn said.

"I know he's not my son, but Legolas was right when he said that I am his father in heart. No matter what you do, you can never split the bond that Legolas and I have had since he was an infant," Haldir said.

Galadriel dismissed Haldir and glared at Celeborn before she left to see Frodo at her mirror.

The next day, when the Fellowship were getting their gifts, Haldir walked over to Legolas. "Ni mere lle nna kalim en," he said. (I want you to have this.) Haldir handed Legolas a familiar medallion. The same medallion that Haldir wore since the day Legolas was born. It was gift from Haldir's mother before she died. "Ni kyar un mere nna hauta i enyalie o lya amil," Legolas said. (I do not want to take the memory of your mother.) Haldir gave Legolas a smirk and placed the medallion around Legolas's neck. "Lle uva hauta enta, nya yondo," Haldir said. (You will take it, my son.) Legolas's eyes widened at his words and then a smile came upon his face. "Diola lle," Legolas said. (Thank you.) Haldir bowed and walked beside his brothers. Then once it came time for the Fellowship to leave, Legolas left with happiness, knowing that the Haldir he knew from an infant had come back.

*The Battle at Helm's Deep*

Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were fighting at Helm's Deep. They were separated from the others and Boromir had died. So now they fight to protect the women and children inside the keep. However, when Legolas thought that his people had abandoned him, Haldir came with elven soldiers to help. Legolas and Aragorn gladly welcomed Haldir to Helm's Deep. However, once they called a retreat to the keep, Haldir was fighting his way to the keep. "LEGOLAS!" Haldir called. Legolas handed the dwarf to another elf and ran up the stairs towards his foster father. Haldir continued to fight, but then a sword went through his side. Haldir cried out in pain. Legolas faltered when he saw this happen. His eyes widened when he saw an axe go into Haldir's neck. "ATAR!" Legolas called. (FATHER!) Aragorn saw the same thing and he too ran up the stairs. Legolas grabbed his foster father and sadness plagued his heart when he saw that Haldir's eyes were losing the shine. "Legolas, hauta Ligus ar amu ve lya yondo," Haldir said. (Legolas, take Ligus and raise him as your son.) Legolas nodded and then Aragorn was next to him. "Thank you for everything, father," Legolas said. Haldir smiled and then his eyes were blank. Legolas couldn't believe what happened in front of him. His foster father had been killed right in front of him, just like his mother. Legolas placed Haldir's body on the ground and stood up with anger in his eyes. Aragorn saw he anger and stood next to his friend. "Legolas?" Aragorn asked. Legolas pulled out his sword and walked towards the orcs. "I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them all. They killed my mother and now my foster father. They killed the two people that I have ever loved. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL! THEY KILLED MY MOTHER AND MY FOSTER FATHER AND THEY WILL DIE TOO!" Legolas yelled.

"LEGOLAS, WAIT!" Aragorn yelled.

Legolas didn't heart the man, he just started fighting with anger in his eyes. He fought out of rage, sadness, and revenge. He wanted every last orc to die, since they killed Haldir and Emiliaca. Once Thèoden called for a retreat, Aragorn ran over to the elf. "Legolas, we have to go," Aragorn said. Legolas struggled against the man for a moment, but then he did run into the keep with him.

As they tried to block the door, Aragorn could see the sadness and pain in Legolas eyes. Once they went out to fight on their horses, Legolas killed orc after orc. Then once Gandalf and Éomer came, the battle was over. However, the elves that survived the battle watched the Prince of Mirkwood bring the body of Haldir, son of Kalento, over to them. "Tukin ero aldamo nna LothLórien," he said. (Bring him back to LothLórien. The elves nodded and they rode back to LothLórien.

*After the Battle*

Legolas went to visit LothLórien again with Ligus. They were going to see Lady Galadriel before she left Middle-Earth. Then they were going to visit Haldir's grave before they left too. Galadriel smiled an welcomed Legolas with a gentle hug. "I see you're doing very well since his death," she said. Legolas nodded and then placed a hand on Ligus's shoulder with a gentle smile. Ligus looked up at Legolas wih a sad smile. "Ada, can we go see father's grave now?" Ligus asked.

"Yes, yes," Legolas said.

Then they walked towards the back of the kingdom.

Legolas held Haldir's bow in his hand and looked at his foster son. They stood in front of Haldir's grave and beside his grave was Emiliaca's grave. Legolas placed Emiliaca's pendant on the gravestone and then placed the bow on Haldir's gravestone. "Lye kalim nna wanyelme," Legolas said. (We have to go.) Ligus nodded and then they left LothLórien.

Legolas, Gimli, and Ligus traveled around Fangorn, the Lonely Moutain, and Mirkwood. When Aragorn died, they sailed to Valinor together. Two years after they left Middle-Earth, Ligus witnessed the marriage between Legolas and Karlay. He was also there to witness the birth of Legolas and Karlay's son, Aragorn. He allowed himself to be Legolas's son, since Legolas was his father's foster son. Legolas and Ligus became close and they helped each other through the hard times, especially when the time came the day that Haldir was killed. They both comforted each other during those days. Ligus did marry, he married a beautiful elf-maiden named Nienna and of course Legolas and his family were there the day that Ligus and Nienna married. Legolas always thought as Haldir as another father, just like how Ligus thought the same way about Legolas. 

Fin

AN: I know what you're thinking. Legolas never went to LothLórien until he was apart of the Fellowship. This is what I think _if _he was born and raised in LothLórien. Until someone tells me who his mother was and information like that, this story will be exactly like this. Read and review, thanks.


End file.
